User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 9 - Acceptance
*Baron's group is stood huddled together in a large throne room. A man is sat on his throne, glasses pressed to his face. Guards stand around the room, all at attention but none holding weapons visibly* ???: So this is the group that dares to invade my Kingdom Of Peace? What brings you here and why do you think it is acceptable to suddenly appear in my territory *Baron steps forward from the others* Baron: I am leader of this group. I brought them here to escape people who were chasing us. They wanted to kill us. This was the only place we knew we would be safe. ???: Why were you running? Baron: We were taken prisoner by someone called Ximena...my friend ran away and provided a distraction for me to gather this group and get them out of there. We were followed by some mercenaries... ???: Including the one my guards intercepted? Baron: He was waiting for us...trying to trap us... ???: That is interesting...what do you want me to do now? Baron: Let us stay here...we pose no threat... ???: Most of you don't... Baron: What do you mean? Slice: He means me... ???: He is a wanted criminal in this area...he killed one of my best friends... Slice: Because he attacked me Baron: Sir...Slice helped us escape...he isn't bad anymore...he chose to oppose CE ???: Oh that's what he told you? Slice MADE CE. He created who he is now. This war that is going on the city was created by him. The blood of all the dead lies in Slice's hands Baron: I didn't know... Slice: You can't believe him ???: I will make you a deal...you can stay if you allow me to imprison Slice. Slice: Baron... Baron: I have to put the safety of this group first.... ???: Excellent Slice: You can't do this Baron: I'm sorry Slice Slice: MSV...Mysterious...I saved you both MSV: Im sorry.... Slice: Traitors... ???: Random...Grave...take him away *Two of the soldiers step forward and pull Slice out of the room* ???: You made a good choice Baron: We may have to wait and see ???: Here you will be protected Shoop: What even is this place? ???: Welcome....to heaven *The scene changes to a green mountainside. Patts and Damaster are walking in front of Sierra and Speed* Speed: I can't believe you liked it... Sierra: Speed...it's been two years since a guy last kissed me...of course I liked it...that doesn't mean I have fallen in love with him all of a sudden... Speed: I hope not, Sierra Sierra: Why are you worrying anyway? Since when has romance interested you? Speed: Maybe I'm maturing Sierra: You've never expressed an interest in this kind of stuff before... Speed: Maybe that's because I didn't realise... Sierra: Realise what? Speed: That you're my best friend.... Sierra: Ive always known that Speed: So have I.... Sierra: Then what do you mean? Speed: That maybe I want it to be more *Speed stops suddenly* Speed: That maybe I want you.... Sierra: Speed.... Speed: But you didn't want me so I stayed quiet...I didn't want to lose a friend Sierra: You wouldn't have Speed: Why not? Sierra: Because I like you too Speed: Really? Sierra: Yes...come on...let's go find our friends *Sierra starts walking and Speed grins. Soon they burst out of the trees and look over a small valley, virtually untouched by the nearby city* Speed: This is paradise? Damaster: It's as close as you'll get... Speed: Hey Patts: Shush...we need to get these two to Mike, Damaster Damaster: I'll cover the pipe while you take them down Sierra: Cover the pipe? You mean someone might be following us? Patts: No...he means literally cover it so no one knows it's there...only a few people know of its existence. It connects to almost every major building in the city... Sierra: So what does this place do? Patts: It rescues people who are close to dying in warfare in the city and brings them to safety... Speed: We were close to dying? Damaster: You were near Xim...they pretty much mean the same thing... Patts: Damaster go! We can't risk it being found Damaster: Fine... *Damaster walks back the way they came as Patts, Sierra and Speed start moving down towards a small settlement of individual buildings* Speed: Are you sure our friends will be here? Patts: If they got away then here is where they will come... still have signals from all of them except Devil Sierra: Poor Maaike... Patts: This is the casualty of war...we lose our loved ones... Sierra: Did you lose someone? Patts: My older brother...he got involved in a serious gang...it's why I know Devil...they were in a Gang together... Sierra: I'm sorry to hear that Patts: It's fine...that's why I'm here...because I can save people from losing their loved ones Speed: That is admirable Patts: Thank you... *Patts opens the door to the largest building. Baron's group is still there* Lab: Speed! Kari: Sierra! *Speed and Sierra run over to the others* ???: Welcome Speed, Welcome Sierra Patts: Damaster is closing up the pipe, sir ???: excellent...well done Patts, mission accomplished...you may go rest now Patts: Thank you, sir *Patts leaves the room and the leader calls one of his men across* ???: Accordion, guide these people around...make sure they know where they are staying Accordion: Should I show them the chambers? ???: Not just yet, we don't know if they can be trusted Accordion: Yes sir...you guys come with me Shoop: Where are we going? Accordion: I'm taking you on a tour of the facilities available Kari: That sounds great Accordion: Come on then *Accordion leaves and the group follow her* ???: Keep tracks on Baron...he could be of use to us in the future...and the young girl who didn't speak much... *The scene changes. Patrick, Mind, Flare and Basalt have set up a small base behind the secret entrance to the station. Flare is sat, a laptop in front of him and his mic to his mouth* Flare: Can anyone hear me? Is anyone out there? Basalt: Face it, Flare...no ones out there... Four: *through laptop* Flare? Is that you? Flare: Four! Four: Sup bro? Flare: BTTF wanted me to contact you. Wonder is AWOL and some vigilante killers have taken down two officers Four: Shit...what does he want me to do? Flare: Get the prisoners out of there...we don't want them getting attacked...there should be a secret door at the back of the room... Four: I'll get on it...see you soon Flare Flare: Bye Four Basalt: I can't believe we got through to him.... Mind: Nor can I... Patrick: Guys.... Basalt: What is it, Patrick? Patrick: The door...they're trying to break in.... *Flare jumps to his feet* Flare: Shit... Mind: Basalt...what should we do? Patrick: Run...I'll cover you... Basalt: Patrick... Patrick: Im meant to protect you...now get out of here... Flare: You're a good man, Patrick... Patrick: Just go *Flare, Basalt and Mind run off, leaving Patrick behind* Patrick: Bring it on motherfuckers *The scene changes. Coupe is walking through a warehouse strewn with nameless dead bodies, his face is grave and his hands are in his pockets* Coupe: So much needless loss of life...if only I could have done something...if only I could have saved them...I'm a failure to my whole entire crew... *There's a flash of purple as Xim drops down from the roof and Tiger and GG run from the front of the warehouse* Coupe: Xim.... Xim: Jason.... Tiger: Bomb! GG: Coupe CE has left a bomb. We need to get out. Coupe: Shit Xim: Quick, come with me... *Xim grabs Coupe's hand and pulls him further inside with Tiger and GG reluctantly following* Coupe: Where are we going? Why are you here? Xim: We are going to safety... Tiger: How do we know that? GG: Can we trust you? Coupe: I trust her with my life... Tiger: I won't let it come to that Coupe: Don't die for me, Tiger... Tiger: It's what I'm here to do Coupe: Just don't *Xim stops them at the end of the warehouse* Tiger: We are stuck GG: She led us to our deaths Xim: Come on Evol.... *A loud noise comes from the other side of the wooden wall. Suddenly it falls forward and we see Evol on the other side, grinning and with a chainsaw in his hand* Evol: You called? Xim: Thank goodness *Xim, Coupe, Tiger and GG leave the warehouse* Tiger: What now? Evol: Now we run *the group starts to run away from the warehouse. It erupts into flames as we see them getting away* Tiger: Just in time... Coupe: Why are you here, Xim? I thought you were exiled Xim: I was...I came back now because Dani was killed...I want revenge GG: Shit... Xim: What? GG: Nothing Xim: I was told to look for a guy called GG...apparently he's the motherfucker who killed Dani *GG looks pleadingly at Coupe* Coupe: Well I don't know anyone by that name... Tiger: Nor do I Evol: Shame...Xim was sure you would know, Jason Coupe: Well I don't...get over it Evol: I was just saying...that was all... Coupe: Then be quiet Evol... Evol: Listen here you... Xim: Do as he says Evol Tiger: I think we need to get out of the open...who knows what CE's next move will be... GG: Thats a good point...we have to keep moving...see if we can rendezvous with any of the other survivors... Coupe: I haven't seen DWAS since the fight began... Tiger: Im sure he's fine... Coupe: What do you think happened to Steeler and Ynkr? Tiger: With any luck they are dead and CE will have wiped out some of our competition in this godforsaken city... Xim: Anyway...we should go... Coupe: You and Evol? Xim: No...all of us...we are in this together now...besides Jason...I've missed you... Evol: Oh god not this again... Coupe: I can't think like that Xim...not anymore.... Tiger: Whatever...let's just get moving... *The scene changes and there's the sound of footsteps. DWAS walks into shot, clutching at his side, his shirt red with his own blood. It is dark. He stumbles to the floor* DWAS: Shit... Next time on Gang Wikifare Patrick: You have to get out of there....they are turning off the air!!! Four: Welcome aboard Officer Tkid, Officer Sant and Officer Killer. Your first mission? Help me kill these fuckers Tiger: DWAS.... Coupe: He did this for me...they always do this for me... Category:Blog posts